


Turbulent Waters

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Egg Laying, Ejaculating Tentacles, F/M, Inflation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Ocean Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Arthur/Mera is in the background, kraken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: All of Atlantis goes into a heat at the same time every year, but Mera, not being of Atlantis, does not. Arthur and Mera's relationship isn't doing so well, so rather than staying for the yearly rut, Arthur leaves Atlantis and finds a solitary kraken to spend his heat with.





	Turbulent Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slippin_into_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slippin_into_darkness/gifts).



> Everything I know about Aquaman is from Super Friends from the 70s. (And DCAU, but Super Friends!!!) Everything I know about Mera is from Wikipedia. xD
> 
> Arthur and Mera’s relationship is totally on the rocks.

The water was warm as Arthur floated along the ocean currents. Light filtered through, sparkling, dancing above him and Arthur covered his eyes as he drifted along. Sleep tugged at him, it wasn’t the safest to nap out in the open waters, but he also didn’t much feel like swimming to a coral reef, either.

And so he drifted, in a half-awake state, letting the ocean soothe him. Soothe his aches as he listened to the chatter of the sea.

Summer had brought with it the warm waters, warmer than usual, but he chose not to think about that, he choose to ignore, for just a little while, the destruction the surface dwellers caused. That would be a battle for another day.

For this day, this warm, lazy afternoon, he would drift along the ocean, trying to ignore the aching in his loins. Disappearing from Atlantis wasn’t happenstance; he just wanted his own space while he went into the peak of his fertility cycle.

There were plenty that would throw themselves at him, sure, but he just… wanted to be on his own, for once, rather than ending up in a flesh pile of writhing, slick bodies. Mera at the helm, her arousal painfully apparent to Arthur, but she remained untouched, until he was sated and left only with her. And then, then she would take from him what she wanted…

At least, that is how it had been, in the beginning, when their marriage was new, but now…

Arthur let himself drift further and further from Atlantis, even as his body seared with desire, the urge to touch himself growing.

Mera was not like the rest of the Atlanteans, she didn’t have the same urges as his people, but she stood by and watched, fascinated with the mating displays of Atlantis. Her lusts were not brought out as his were. She would watch, on the throne, her knees set apart wide, but she dared not touch herself, even as the women of Atlantis writhed on the palace floors.

Only men were allowed to touch him, and Arthur was fine with that; Mera was a terribly jealous woman, her temper flaring, her passions building until she would grab him and haul him off to their private chambers, and _then_ … Then he would finally feel sated and whole. She would unleash her passions, and she was always the only one that he would penetrate. Arthur allowed himself to be forced into being submissive to the men of Atlantis, for Mera.

But this year…

Arthur let his hands wander down his thighs, still resisting the urge to grab himself.

Mera’s… patience was growing thin with his mating cycle. Her physiology did not share the same conditions as his, as all of Atlantis, when the entire kingdom would go into rut at the same time. Usually brought on by Arthur’s heat. In a matter of hours, the city would be a slave to their biology, but Arthur did not wish to participate.

No… Mera would be cross with him. That was fine, he had come to accept she was cross with him as of late. For one reason or another, she found it within herself to be unhappy and angry at him.

He smiled sadly as he let himself be carried with the currents. He was in no mood, emotionally, to be aroused, but his body didn’t care what he thought.

At least he was drifting toward a more secluded part of the ocean, maybe he could get some peace there. The waters were warm, there was a cave he knew of, full of illumination rocks. A perfect place to hide away and have some quiet to himself.

And then maybe he would deal with his _discomfort_ … But he had half a mind to suffer through his heat this year, unsatisfied. Atlantis would be less satisfied, without having their king there to truly spur on their lusts, but…

Mera…

For Mera, and what remained of their marriage, he would hide himself away, to the disgruntlement of his entire people, just to spare her the pain of watching him writhe with men. Spare her from watching women all around, attempting to paw at him, but he was careful to push them all away and make sure she watched him do so. He would make eye contact as much as possible, but it didn’t seem to be enough, anymore.

Nothing seemed to be enough anymore.

Arthur sighed, melancholic and feeling like the time of the year was wasted, but…

He turned from his back and searched the ocean floor, finding the rock formation that held the cave he was thinking about. With a kick, he swam off toward the narrow entrance, hidden deep in the jagged rocks, but he had little to worry about, his skin thick and immune to the natural roughness of the sea. As he slipped through the crevice, he smiled as the cave glowed with a soft blue-ish green from the rocks, but as he made it fully inside, he realized it…

The cave was not empty.

Arthur considered what to do. He could command the creature to leave, but he really didn’t have the heart. The most noble thing to do would be to leave and find himself another cave to ride out his heat, but…

How did such a large kraken make it into this cave?

Well, it was of no matter, the behemoth was sleeping and perhaps Arthur never realized there was another entrance to the cave, but then, the sea was constantly changing, shifting, swaying. The ocean was in constant flux and that was the beauty and treachery of it.

Such a thought reminded him of Mera and his loins throbbed at the thought of her…

He ought to have left already, but Arthur felt his hands drifting to the juncture of his thighs, instead.

There was little hesitation in his movements, just watching the great creature sleeping. He was groaning and his eyes had slid shut on their own, and when he opened them, he found the kraken was looking back at him. Warmth pooled low in his belly, and really, he ought to have excused himself and sought some place else to ride out his heat, but he didn’t.

He locked gaze with the kraken, the glowing stones fluctuating as the water shifted, the kraken waking. It moved, intrigued and Arthur could sense its thoughts.

The kraken was not displeased to have its sleep woken.

Arthur breathed out, little bubbles forming around him, clouding his vision for a moment, but he felt safe, this creature would do him no harm.

And then it came over Arthur, in a wave so powerful he was gasping out. Arousal, interest…

Intrigue.

No, this creature would do him no harm, but…

Arthur let his hand drift back to the juncture of his thighs, the other resting over his belly.

_‘Would you care to…’_ Arthur asked, without thinking, without hesitation.

The kraken shifted further, its long legs spreading out as it made a rumbling noise of interest.

Arthur felt himself growing warm, hot. Much hotter than he typically did anymore; this was the sort of warmth he felt when Mera had been more interested in his heats, in the fertility cycle of the Atlanteans… The sort of heat he had not felt in _years_.

_‘You are far from home, Atlantean…’_ the kraken whispered back to Arthur, in his mind. _‘And at such a time…’_

Arthur might have felt chided, but they both knew that the kraken was right. It was unheard of for the King of Atlantis to leave the kingdom during his heat.

But Arthur felt he had little choice, with how unhappy Mera was becoming. With each passing year, each passing fertility cycle of Atlantis, she became more embittered. So, he made the drastic decision to leave this year, to take himself far away. Atlantis would survive without their king there.

It was not as if Arthur had not been away before, for the Justice League, lost deep in space, at a most critical time of year, late in the summer, when the waters would be warm…

_‘I have my reasons, for being away from Atlantis…’_

The kraken moved and he felt a smugness from it. _‘A king always has his reasons…’_

Arthur sucked in a breath, and even as the old and wise kraken might have been disapproving of him for shirking his duties as a king, it seemed rather willing to help him out, in his current predicament.

And it was not as if Arthur had never fooled around with the creatures of the deep. They could… provide pleasures that were unlike anything else.

_‘I had thought I found myself a quiet place to lay my clutch… And then along came the Atlantean King, in desperate need… What sort of denizen of the sea would I be, to ignore my king’s plight?’_

Arthur’s breath hitched, the warmth growing nearly unbearable, but he felt that relief would soon be upon him. When the tentacles of the kraken came at him, gently, slowly, as if Arthur might somehow be afraid, he knew that suffering through his heat would no longer be an issue.

A thick tentacle slid around Arthur’s waist and he let himself be taken closer to the mighty creature. A smaller tentacle came out, searching for his skin and Arthur was slow to help in undressing himself. It didn’t seem like the kraken minded too much, as Arthur sensed amusement from it, not a trace of annoyance to be found.

He relaxed, finally letting his heat fully overtake him, something that he had not allowed to happen in years. With Mera, he had to keep his wits about himself, not allowed to relinquish himself and let those around him dictate his movements, not allowed to just allow himself to succumb to the pleasures his body craved.

But here, in a cave far, far away from Atlantis, he could finally be allowed a completion of his heat with this majestic beast.

His suit was peeled off, Arthur vaguely aware that he had helped, moving when he needed to, tugging things off and letting them drift to the sandy floor of the cave. He was breathing in quicker, gills flared out, his skin illuminated in the pale blue-ish green glow from the stones peppered throughout the cave.

A slim tentacle was wrapping around his thigh and he let his legs be spread, wide. Floating in the water, he let the kraken do whatever it wanted, letting the slick tentacles rub all over his body, suckering to his flesh randomly, his skin feeling hotter and hotter. He was making noises, he was sure of it, even as they were muffled by the water.

Arthur could sense the kraken’s lust, he could sense the urgency, but still, the great beast just moved slowly, wrapping another tentacle around him, his arm this time and holding him in place. It was an act of dominance, but Arthur didn’t mind, he did not fear for himself, not with this creature.

But, Arthur was starting to feel a little impatient himself. The heat cycle had started hours ago, maybe even days ago, and his refusal to do anything about it had only prolonged his misery. He had no idea how long he had allowed himself to float along the ocean’s currents before he made the decision to come to his cave, he only knew that he was quite far from Atlantis.

Quite far from his people, and Mera…

He groaned out, and it was more felt than heard, of course, in the water. The kraken seemed to make a similar sort of noise and Arthur felt it over his skin, over his body, the reverberation of it caressing his skin, fizzy-like.

A thin tendril snuck up his body, over his chest and Arthur welcomed it when he felt it on his face, caressing over his cheek before moving to prod at his mouth. Arthur opened his mouth without hesitation, tongue flat as he let the tentacle into his mouth. He began sucking, letting it control the depth and he was a little amused at how gentle the Kraken was being. He decided it was time to move things along; Arthur was no stranger to this.

With his free hand, he pushed more of the tendril in his mouth, finding that the further is slid down his throat, the thicker it got. Arthur felt his cock throbbing, hard and leaning over his belly, no doubt he was leaking pre-seed already. His belly was feeling tight, but he didn’t mind, there were many more peaks for him to climb, before his heat would finally be quelled.

The tendril was deep down Arthur’s throat, but he didn’t worry, his gills flaring, taking in oxygen as he let his mouth be fucked, the kraken emboldened and moving in and out of his throat more quickly. His mouth was opened so wide, the tentacle so deep and it was so unlike anything he had felt before.

He swallowed around the thickness, using his tongue, trying to coax the beast into doing more for him, but the kraken seemed to be quite resolute in its pace. It took its own time to explore him, a gentle caress here and there, slickness sliding up one thigh, but never high enough, not where Arthur wanted.

Arthur thought he ought to show more patience, but… But his heat was in full swing, the desperation and warmth spreading over his body something he had not felt, since his youth, when he could freely engage in the fertility rituals of Atlantis, in the lust that he and the rest of his people would openly display, without shame, without Mera…

But oh, Arthur was feeling impatient indeed. His eyes were screwed shut and he felt his sac drawing up tight, about to blow, just from having his mouth fucked. The kraken seemed to sense his urgency, the tentacles coiling tighter around his thigh and arm, but it made no move to touch Arthur’s cock. He was bucking into the water, into the warm nothingness and he was frustrated, but as the tendril in his mouth pushed in just a bit harder, a bit faster, he found himself jerking, bucking, eyes wide open.

He was spilling, just from that, and never before had Arthur been so desperate for release. Never had so little stimulation been able to drive him into orgasm, so quickly.

He was moaning around the tendril in his mouth, he knew that, but the creature just kept moving, even as he felt his throat tightening, his gills flaring as he fought for oxygen and let himself be ravaged. His hips were bucking and the kraken just let him move in the water, his movements violent enough to kick up some sand and dim the low light in the cave, just for a few moments.

When Arthur felt the urgency leaving, a light sense of satiation came over him. The tendril left his mouth and he was dazed, his vision hazy, but he was smiling. His lips throbbed, his throat aching, but he wanted more, a second tendril, to thrust in opposition to the first, slick as they plunged into his throat, over and over again… 

His mind was wandering and he felt his cock growing hard again. Heat was coming over him, his skin hot, and were he on the surface, he would have been sweating, thrashing against whatever he could, his legs kicking. Were he on the surface, he might even have been screaming, crying out for the torture to end, to just be put out of his misery…

But here, here he could twist around, as much as the kraken allowed him to, he could thrash in the waters, limited by only his own strained muscles.

_‘Please…’_ Arthur was begging, trying to open his legs further, to have _more_. He didn’t care what the kraken put inside of him, he just… He wanted the pain to cease. He wanted to feel himself writhing with another creature, not just for his own pleasure, but for the mutual satisfaction of the both of them. To feel the kraken pushing into him, perhaps even laying its clutch inside of him… 

It had been a few years since he had done that… Maybe he ought to bring it up to Mera; she seemed to like things a little bit more on the extreme side.

The kraken shifted and Arthur felt himself being settled against the sandy floor of the cave. He was still struggling to catch his breath, his muscles singing, and his cock was starting to get hard again. Arthur rarely recovered this quickly; this was a very powerful fertility cycle.

Gills still flaring, Arthur tried to move his arm, intending to touch himself, but his hand was snatched away by one of the larger tentacles, and, as the kraken moved, he realized that it had many more legs and tendrils than a typical squid. And many more than the krakens he usually saw…

This was an old, ancient creature, indeed.

He swallowed hard, letting both of his arms be pinned above his head. The sand settled back down, clearing the water enough for the glow stones to illuminate them better once again. The kraken was moving, shifting and he could finally see the true size of the creature, and he had to question just how large this cave was… From all of his past excursions here, he had thought it to be a sizeable, albeit smaller cave, but then, he didn’t suppose he had looked all that much.

Judging by the size of the kraken, the cave must have run to the depths of the ocean, and this was much closer to the surface than a kraken typically dared to travel… Very odd.

But the creature didn’t seem to be in distress, so…

Arthur let his mind shut off as he felt the tentacles coming around his body, caressing him, pulling at his flesh. They were firm and slick, the suckers sticking on his muscles. Two tendrils came out from the belly of the creature, attaching to Arthur’s nipples and he was making throaty noises in appreciation.

He was arching, letting the kraken work his body, thrashing lightly and the kraken raised him back off of the sandy floor, to avoid kicking up more sand. Arthur was nearly desperate now, to be touched, to have his cock touched, to have his hole filled, but he knew that, in a contest of strength, this beast would beat him, make him submissive. But he could writhe, he could make himself more appealing.

A sensation of satisfaction came over Arthur, from the kraken and he knew that the beast was just playing with him, toying and teasing. _‘Please…’_ Arthur wasn’t above begging. Not at all.

The kraken’s mood shifted then, into something darker, more primal and Arthur found the air in his lungs catching, his heart speeding up. Then, finally then, he felt something sliding against his cock, running over his hard flesh, caressing gently, far too gently. He whined, or what passed as whining while under water, arching himself further, straining his muscles.

His hair was waving along in the water, floating through his vision, and the more he tried to move it out of the way, the more it was in the way, and he had to give up on trying to see what the kraken was doing. It would be futile to exert his will, without abusing his powers. An idea that really churned his gut and made him grimace.

The kraken seemed to give pause just then, almost in a sigh, but it seemed to understand Arthur’s hesitation, more tendrils coming out, to caress him further, touching him everywhere and he was being stimulated, almost too much so.

_‘Please…’_ Arthur gasped out in his mind, his eyes shut tightly, screwed shut as he bucked into the warm water, wanting more pressure, more stimulation.

The kraken took pity on him, a thick, slick tendril wrapping around his cock and Arthur was moaning out, all of his muscles strung tightly. His nipples were hard, aching as the suckers pulled at them, tweaking them, and then, with the slick, firmness wrapped around his cock, he felt the tightness returning, a knot in his lower belly.

It didn’t even feel like he had already had an orgasm, too wound up, strung too tightly. He was losing his mind, just from having a slick tentacle stroking him. He was gasping for air, his gills flaring as he tried to calm himself, but it was of little use, and he was shooting into the water.

This one felt more powerful, much more so and he thrashed and bucked and tried to fuck into the grip of the tentacle, but it was futile and he was left feeling frustrated, just enough stimulation to bring him to orgasm, but not enough to bring him the over stimulation he was craving. Suckers stuck to his still hard cock, pulling on his flesh, but it was little more than a tease that had Arthur whimpering as he came down from his second orgasm.

His eyes blinked slowly, out of unison and he was vaguely aware of the feeling of being touched still. He groaned as he felt his cock rising again, immediately, even as Arthur felt that his heart was still thudding in his chest, his gills flaring for oxygen.

The kraken moved and Arthur was moaning, no strength left in him as he was manipulated, his legs pulled wide apart. He was boneless, and yet, he yearned for more. So much more…

And then he felt it, a prodding at his ass, slick tentacles running up his thighs, caressing, leaving fluids behind and his breath was hitching. His hole was being covered in slick fluids and Arthur could only whine for more, but the sound was muffled by the water, he could only hope that the kraken reacted to the vibrations of his noises all the same.

He could feel his gills frilling, trying to draw in air quicker as he felt the tip of the tentacle circling around his hole, pushing in a bare inch before it left him. Arthur was whimpering, even if he knew the creature wouldn’t react like an Atlantean would, he couldn’t help the sounds he was making. He wanted to writhe, but he was held fast, doing little more than moving the water enough kick up sand.

The stones faded in their glow and Arthur wasn’t sure if that was their natural light fading, or if his vision was dimming, due to his heat overtaking him. If he wasn’t careful, he would be passing out, and then he would truly be at the mercy of the sea and its many wondrous, and terrifying creatures.

As he felt the firm tip wriggling back inside of him, Arthur had finally regained some of his muscles. He was clenching, reflexively, and the kraken seemed frustrated with him. Yes, he wanted this, but he was so deep into his heat cycle that he had little control over his body, made worse by the two orgasms he already had.

He sucked water into his mouth, pushing it out through his gills much too quickly, feeling lightheaded, but he forced himself to relax, to take in a shaky breath as he focused on loosening himself. It was difficult, without something to hold onto, without something to centre himself with, but when he felt the tentacle pushing back into him, he knew he had to force himself to relax, or he would be left in this cave, on his own, with a dragging heat that would last for days and he would have little relief.

Such a cruel thought had him biting his lip, trying to concentrate on opening himself up as the tentacle pushed in past the first ring of muscle, wriggling against the second ring, and once it pushed past that, he was gasping, arching his back. He wanted to writhe, to thrash as he was overwhelmed, not prepared nearly enough for something so large. How he would have loved if Mera would just engage him more, be more intimate with him and open herself up to more pleasures…

It was only ever during an Atlantean heat cycle that she would indulge Arthur in some of his more submissive fantasies and desires. Considering her nature, her strong, resilient nature, Arthur always found it a bit odd that she only ever wanted to be the submissive partner with him, and not the dominant one…

But here, here he could spread his legs and let this creature of the deep push into him, and it was. The thickness increased and he could feel his toes curling as he was stretched, stretched beyond what he was typically capable of taking.

The kraken was so slick and so big, pushing into him easily and he could already feel that his stomach was beginning to bulge. Just how much had the creature pushed into him already…

But as the tentacle started to move, he could feel that it was only shallowly inside of him, brushing against his prostate over and over again. Arthur was straining and embarrassed that his cock was throbbing, pulsing, on the verge of release. A tendril wrapped around the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm, for a moment, at least, and he was rather appreciative, feeling the kraken’s amusement at him.

Arthur knew that if he delayed in indulging his heat, he grew exceptionally sensitive, but this was almost pathetic…

The tentacle wriggled against his prostate, targeting it specifically and Arthur could feel his limbs burning, his muscles straining as he felt another orgasm rising. His stomach was tight, a knot deep in his gut, but the kraken was… The tentacle was only shallowly thrusting inside of him, driving him mad as it brushed his prostate, so then why, why did he feel so _full_?

But he couldn’t think on it, straining and arching again, thrashing in the warm water as he spilled. His back was aching from arching and twisting so much, but there was nothing he could do, his arms held fast by the kraken’s long, slick legs, and even with the slickness of them, he could not wriggle himself free.

The tentacle undulated inside of him and Arthur felt his belly swelling, as if the kraken was sliding deep inside of him. But that didn’t feel quite right… He was certain the tip of the tentacle was flicking against his prostate, not pushing deeper into him.

It was useless to try to stave off his pleasure, but he tried all the same, biting down on his bottom lip, even tasting metallic. His jaw ached and he was strung so tight, but just a little more, a little more, but the fullness of his belly had him spiraling, losing whatever tiny shreds of control he had mustered.

Tendrils gripped his sac, milking him and Arthur was gone. His eyes flew open as he gasped and groaned and spilled. The tentacle inside of him was pressing into his prostate, rubbing and caressing and he couldn’t even make a noise, he was so spent. More cum spilled out of him, making him jerk and he could have sworn a second orgasm wracked through him, but he couldn’t be sure, he wasn’t sure of anything.

He felt dazed, almost outside of himself as he floated in the water, the kraken still holding him firmly. The stones were glowing, fluctuating and Arthur, feeling dreamy, a calmness coming over him. He could feel his gills flaring and frilling as he took in water, pushing it out through his gills.

He felt so full and warm, but he wasn’t sure why. His body was buzzing and tingling. The tentacle pulled out of him, but he still felt so full…

But then, then he felt it, slick warmth moving within him, leaking out of him. He could feel his hole twitching, he was still open from the thickness of the tentacle, and all of the fluid that the kraken had pumped into him gushed out.

That’s right… the kraken was carrying a clutch.

A tentacle plunged back in, much quicker this time, this one much larger with a rounded head and it popped in roughly. Arthur felt all sorts of noises rumbling in his chest and it took him a moment to realize that those were his own noises. He opened his eyes, but the sand was kicking up too much, muddying the waters and blocking out the dim light.

Was his vision dimming, or was it just the sand blocking out the light?

He tried to look at the kraken, but he felt a tentacle wrapping around his neck, not tightly, just caressing over his gills, sending thrills up and down his spine, making him gasp in more water, pushing it out through his gills, but it was made more difficult by the tendrils covering his gills.

The kraken moved, making its own sort of groaning and Arthur felt that he was being brought closer to it, the coolness of the creature coming over him in a wave. The coolness was welcomed, his skin feeling so hot, so overheated. ’’

More tentacles caressed over him, slick and cool, soothing him as the tentacle inside of him stilled, letting him adjust. Arthur could feel his hole quivering around the thickness inside of him, the muscle still throbbing from being breached so quickly. He was clenching, testing himself, seeing if he was ready yet. He couldn’t talk, but he could at least let his intentions be known to the kraken.

A calmness came over him and he realized that it was the kraken communicating with him. Arthur was too far gone to use his powers to speak to it, but he could at least let it know how he was feeling. The kraken started to move the tentacle inside of him, and Arthur knew that it understood him. Another wave came over him, this one of lust, tinged, just ever so slightly, with desperation.

Arthur was gasping, the tentacle inside of him getting wider, growing thicker as it plunged into his depths. He was struggling to take it, but the kraken was slow, pulling back out when it hit his limits, giving him shallow thrusts, caressing his inner walls before trying to move deeper again. Over and over again and this time, Arthur was able to look down and see that his belly was bulging with the tentacle.

The ends of the tendrils around his neck teased his gills more, sliding into the creases, making Arthur still himself as he let the tendrils tease at his sensitive and delicate flesh. He drew water into his mouth carefully, pushing it out through his gills and feeling the way the tendrils were poking inside of his slits. It was such a new feeling, slightly dangerous.

Between his legs, he could see the tentacle moving into him, pulling out and thrusting all over again, the slickness of the tendrils and tentacles shining in the dim light. He let his head fall back once more, a tentacle sliding up his chest, rubbing sticky, slick fluid over his face before plunging between his lips. He groaned around it, letting is down his throat again and he felt his cock throbbing, sac wanting to draw up tight, but Arthur wasn’t even sure he could orgasm again, his body strained and spent.

The tentacle in his mouth pushed deeper, down into his throat and he would have gagged, but it was too big, pressure on all sides of his throat. Tendrils teased his gills and he was feeling dizzy and lightheaded, trying to get oxygen in, barely getting enough water into his mouth. The tentacle was smooth against his tongue, cool and slick, slightly salty. Having his throat, his jaw, forced so wide open had his cock throbbing, a knot in his gut, but with the tentacle so girthy in him, he couldn’t bear down on the knot, like he usually could, to stave off his orgasm.

Arthur was feeling undone, just trying to take in enough air, dizzy and fuzzy. Everything around him was floating, glowing. It was almost… peaceful, the way he was being ravaged. A calmness was coming over him, and he wasn’t sure if that was his own feelings, or what the kraken was projecting onto him.

His vision drifted in and out, and he tried to remain focused on the slide of the slick, thick tentacle down his throat, the slide of the thick, slick tentacle in his ass, just pushing, pulling, moving in tandem, when one slid out, the other slid in. He had nothing to hold onto, there was nothing that he could do, he could only relax himself and let himself be taken over.

The tentacle in his mouth pushed in further and his throat felt tight, letting it go deep, much, much deeper than the first time. Everything felt tight, a moment of panic. His arms were tensed and he was trying to pull himself free of the tentacles that wrapped around his arms, but then he was calming himself. The kraken was soothing him, caressing along his arms, his thighs, almost seeming to coo at him and allowed himself to relax, his eyes rolling back as he just allowed his jaw to be opened further.

His jaw was aching, but he didn’t wish for it to stop. The tentacle was grinding against his teeth and he tried to not to let them bite into the kraken’s flesh, but with how fat the tentacle was, there was little he could do to keep his teeth from grazing and scraping with each and every thrust of tentacle down his throat.

The tendrils around his gills were becoming rough, more insistent, and Arthur would have panicked, but there was such a strong calmness, in this cave, in the dim, blueish-green glow being thrown off from the stones, that he just let it happen to him. He just let it happen to him, to be taken over so completely, to be possessed by this creature.

By every right, Arthur was King of the Seven Seas, and this creature was his vassal and yet, he knew that he had no power over this kraken, and nor did he wish for it.

The tentacle inside of his ass was pushing in deeper once more and he could feel it curling inside of him, pushing in deeper. Idly, Arthur wondered when it would lay its clutch, or, even if it would… He was not very familiar with the mating habits and rituals of kraken such as these. Such rare, old, majestic creatures they were, rather solitary. And so few left.

Arthur tried not to let his mind wander to the destruction of his home, of the whole planet. It was an ever present thought in his mind, a constant, nagging worry…

The kraken soothed his thighs, his stalwart, muscular thighs and Arthur thought the kraken was trying to tell him that it understood. Arthur would have liked to have spoken with the creature more, but his mind was so far gone that he couldn’t speak to it, he could only understand, barely, its emotions and intentions. A constant aura of ease and comfort enveloping him, rippling over him, just like the tendrils and tentacles were doing.

It was all for him, what the kraken was doing, spoiling him, pushing in deeper into his ass, suckers pulling at his flesh. The suckers were rubbing at his inner walls, driving him mad, sucking down on him, rubbing and releasing him. His prostate was being attacked again, by…

Arthur gasped, feeling a second tentacle pushing into him, but only going so far as to wriggle against his prostate. Arched back, he couldn’t even make a sound, just gagging and gasping against the thick tentacle in his mouth, swallowing it down, and that is when he realized that the tentacle was depositing something, down his throat.

The tentacle in his throat was moving faster, harder, thrusting into him with little worry if he might gag and Arthur didn’t mind, doing his best to flatten out his tongue, to keep his teeth from scraping, but the harder and rougher the tentacle got, the more his jaw ached, from being forced open for too long, and the more his teeth were dragging, catching on the suckers. That only seemed to spur the tentacle on more, until, finally, it went hard and rigid, stilling.

The spasming began a moment later and Arthur could feel something being left in his belly, a warmth gushing down his throat, and as the tentacle pulled out, he tasted its salty fluid, feeling it over his face before the ocean’s water washed it away. He sucked in water, pushing it out through his gills much too quickly, on the verge of hyperventilating until the tendrils that had been fondling his gills caressed over his face, the kraken shifting, almost seeming to take pity on him, in amusement, more than actual pity.

Arthur was smiling, still trying to get the oxygen he needed. His belly felt full, but he knew this was just the beginning.

This was not the first time a creature of the sea had deposited eggs in him, but it was the first time a kraken had. He really didn’t quite know what to expect, but he was more than curious to see what would happen, to know what it would feel like. How big was the clutch, would he birth the eggs…

The kraken shifted again and Arthur could feel a harriedness coming from it. The tentacles around one of his arms lessened and he was able to slip free. Immediately, he took his cock in hand and began to stroke himself, his callused palm the perfect amount of stimulation. He still couldn’t clench down, not with so much filling him, filling his tight ass.

The other tentacle loosened its grip on his arm, moving to loop itself around his thigh and Arthur caressed down his belly, feeling all the bumps and bulges and just how deeply the kraken was inside of him. He threw his head back, groaning, biting his lip and just trying to hold on, but he could feel his sac drawing up again, and somewhere, somewhere deep in his belly, he could feel a knot building, as his orgasm was mounting, once more.

But this time, this time it was not going to sneak up on him, this time he would be able to control himself, gripping himself at the base of his cock as he curled inward, trying to keep from arching and stretching himself out. He caressed down his belly and felt the tentacle inside of him throbbing and he had to move down to grasp his sac, fondling his balls one at a time, until the tentacle picked up its pace, then he grabbed them just as hard as he grabbed himself at the base of his cock, holding on. The water was warm against his cock, and he could sense that the kraken was getting ready… Ready to release its clutch inside of him.

He let it know that it was okay, that it was what he wanted, and he could only hope that the kraken was not too far gone itself to understand. But then, Arthur was biting the inside of his lip, trying to keep from crying out, not that it would matter, under the ocean, but it was a habit, all the same, from when he had lived on the surface growing up. He had always been so loud in bed…

The second tentacle inside of him pushed in and tortured him mercilessly at his prostate, teasing and rubbing and flicking against his most sensitive spot. Arthur was determined to hold out, even for just a moment or two longer, until…

Until he felt something beginning to gush inside of him.

Arthur felt his eyes fly open, looking down at the tentacles that were inside of him. The large one… something was coming down it, something big and round and… there was more than just one.

He braced himself, watching as it moved down the tentacle. The egg moved down the tentacle, engorging and bulging as it slid down, until it hit Arthur’s tight ring of muscle. He braced himself, being stretched open, even wider. The egg stopped and Arthur feared the kraken would pull out of him, but then he felt the egg pushing into him and that was all it took. Arthur was jerking and spasming, clenching down and he could feel the egg slip back out of him from the force of his orgasm. There was nothing he could do as he thrashed and felt his climax wrack through him, colour dotting behind his eyes.

Vaguely, as he floated there, he could feel the tentacle thrusting in and out of him again, quicker, and then…

Arthur cried out, his eyes open and his body going stiff.

The first of the eggs had slipped inside of him fully, and he could only hope that they were not all so large…

More were pushed inside of him, filling him, and he was fairly certain he had orgasmed at least twice more, but he couldn’t be sure, overstimulated, too sensitive to really know what was going on. He just knew that he had no strength to fight it, no muscle control to do anything but allow the eggs to fill him, and finally, when the clutch had been laid in him, the large, thick tentacle began to pull out, but it stopped at his rim, almost as if to plug him.

And that was when he felt it, another tentacle moving inside of him, the one from before. It was shooting something in him, a lot of something…

Arthur groaned, feeling himself being filled even fuller, to capacity. He was bulging with kraken eggs, and now, now he was being filled with sperm to facilitate their hatching. He felt like he could burst, but there were tentacles soothing down his thighs, up his calves.

After what felt like an eternity, the tentacles pulled out of him. He was groaning, running his hands down his abdomen. It felt like his cock wasn’t quite done, but he was rather certain he couldn’t get hard, not like this. The kraken let Arthur settle into the warm sand of the cave, and that was when the eggs started to move once more, slowly pushing out of him.

He was biting his lip, feeling so hot and flushed, his hole clenching and twitching as he felt the first of the eggs slipping from his body. He felt exhausted, just from the first one, but there were more to come. The kraken rubbed over his back, and one by one, each egg made its way out of him, into the sand.

Arthur was exhausted, and the kraken let him collapse into the sand as it buried the eggs.

He felt so… at peace with himself, the heat leaving his body, a fulfillment and completion he had not felt in some years. For a heat that he figured he would have to suffer through, he was actually feeling rather good, sated and comfortable, with the kraken that curled its tentacles and tendrils around him, as he was drifting off to sleep, after all of his hard work.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure what this was, but I hope you enjoyed. xD


End file.
